Out Of My Mind 2 - The Mystery Of Edhard Muller
by IrisFB
Summary: Ky MacGregor is recovering from her gunshot accident in CR-S01's house. He tells her about his life, in exchange for hers. But then, when CR-S01 realizes how wrong her life is, and how right it should've been, he chooses to report her abusive father and, while she was sleeping, gained custody of her. Now that Ky is free, she has plans to spend that freedom with CR-S01!


_What's been going on so far:_

_Ky MacGregor is a 22-year old girl living with her father and little sister by force. Her father is psychotic and abusive of both Ky and her sister, Monique, but he certainly has it in for Ky. One day, Ky tries to escape from the house. When she managed to escape, she just stood there, relishing the thought that it had been an easy escape. Unfortunately, when she turned around and started to run away from the house, her father was standing on the doorstep with a gun, and shot Ky. When she awoke, she found the top left side of her face completely bandaged, while the other fine. She also awoke with bandages on her chest and a terrible pain in the chest, too. She later on found out that a man named CR-S01 had operated on her in his house and tended to her daily. She was confused why this man had been named CR-S01, so the man agreed to tell her his story...in exchange for hers._

"Why would you want to know about me?" I told the man, apparently named CR-S01. "I could ask the same question to you, Ky. Why do you want to know about me?" I stared at him. He had a very good point. "Well...Don't you think CR-S01 isn't a common name a mother would give a son?" I asked him, and immediately regretted it. _I sound like a bitch to people who are kind to me, _I thought. He still kept on smiling, to my surprise. I thought his serious face would come back on, the one where he looks like he's frowning. "Like I said, you can call me Edhard if you want." "Yes, but… I want to know why you are called CR-S01. Please. And...okay. I'll tell you my story in exchange for yours." He smiled a bit more, and then settled on a neutral, calmed face. He brushed a strand of midnight black hair. I loved the way it shined, his hair. Even though we have the same eyes, same hair, same features… He shines like a diamond. I stand out like an oatmeal cookie in a platter of rainbow frosted cupcakes. "Well… My biological parents left me when I was around 8, because they thought I'd kill them. Back then, I was super emotionless-" "NO WAY! You're always smiling!" I interrupted. "Well, not back then. They left me at a sad orphanage where eventually, my adoptive father came for me. His name was Dr. Albert Sartre. He raised me, and taught me everything I know. Including my knowledge of medicine and surgical procedures." "He must've been a great dad, huh?" "Well… When I was 17...18 years old… He abandoned me in Cumberland College 1 minute after the incident. He injected me with an amnesia-inducing agent that made me completely forget everything and pass out. Later on, the police arrested me for bioterrorism, when it was really Dr. Sartre who did it. Because they could not find anything that told them my name, my new name for the next 4 years was CR-S01, my prison number. Later on… some people from Resurgam hospital changed me into a surgeon, and, later on, bailed me out of prison for 10 grand." "Whoa…." "Everyone around here calls me Edhard now. Except the people at Resurgam. They still call me all my old nicknames, except CR-S01." "...Your life is pretty action-packed." "Isn't everyone's at some point in life?" He replied. He had a really good point there. "Now that my life is out of the way… what's your story? You promised, remember?" He smiled, his dazzling white teeth smiled at me as well. I almost forgot everything he said when I saw his teeth. "Wha-Oh, right. My story." "Yeah, Ky… What is it?" "Uh… My name is Ky MacGregor, I'm 22…" "Aw, C'mon, Ky! I know that already!" I smiled a bit at him, and tried to get to the part he wanted. "Uh… I have a 4 year old sister back at home named Monique… Uh… She has a different last name. She's small. Sweet. Pretty. My dad is slender, tall and fairly attractive to women… His personality is not as pretty as his looks." "...What's his personality?" He was daring me to tell him. I...I felt terrified. Like I was trapped in the smallest bird cage in the world, and not a single person could feed me or get me out. "...Uh… He's… abusive. He hates cats, kicks them, even. He hits both me and Monique, especially me. He has a toaster in the house specifically for hitting my face with. And… the gunshot wound… My dad shot me while I was trying to escape. That's all…" When I finished telling him, he just stood there. He looked terrified. "Ky… I have to tell the police." "Wha-Edhard, NO! My dad will kill me!" "He won't kill you if he's in jail." "I don't think all the annoying social workers in the world could fucking put him in jail. It's either he dies, or I die." He still looked at me with a face that meant, _I'm ignoring you, I have to tell the police. You were hurt by him many times. He shouldn't be left free after doing something like this. _And he was right. Dad shouldn't be let free to roam the earth. If I ever die, or if Monique dies, he will start assaulting other women who have no connection to him whatsoever. He'll become a fucking worldwide rapist. I just know it. "Why is my life so complicated?!" I screamed at the wall as I watched Edhard phone 9-1-1. I started to sob and I forced my face onto the pillow, hard. I could be in a guest's bed, or Edhard's bed, or any bed in any place, for all it mattered. Then, after 10 seconds of hearing mumbling, possibly the muffled sounds of him reporting my dad, I felt something warm wrap around my body. I realized that it was Edhard's warm, slender body. He picked me up. Even though this felt wrong, I kept my mouth shut and didn't complain. I realized he was rocking me, hugging me. Embracing me. I felt like a little kid, but it felt good. My mother or father never rocked me to sleep like this. I felt warm and appreciated right now… like every problem I had has vanished. I know all my problems haven't really vanished, but I didn't care. It's better to feel like they have then nothing at all. I felt myself drift to sleep, and my last memory of that day was the feeling of the warm kiss he planted on my cheek, a kiss goodnight.

I woke up from my bed at 9:00 A.M. the next day. I still couldn't forget the memory of Edhard rocking me to sleep last night. It felt like heaven. My eye shifted into focus again, the one that wasn't covered in bandages. I realized the pain in my chest has completely vanished, so I shut off the painkiller machine on my own. I knew how to do this because I read a lot of books about hospitals and surgery and medicine. "Good morning, Ky." I heard the melody of Edhard Muller's voice. I saw him plant a kiss on my forehead. "Good morning…" I mumbled in a content, tired, just-woke-up voice. "Ready for breakfast?" He said. "Wait.. what? I'm having breakfast here?" "Yeah… you still need to recover from the gunshot and… while you were sleeping… I got custody of you instead of your father. You never have to see him again. You're completely free." No...No… I can't believe this. How could he have so easily won me from my father?! It...It was a dream come true! I trembled from the happiness of this situation. "Oh..Oh my god...Edhard, one second...I need to take a moment to take all this in...This….this is surreal." I remembered everything he had done to me… And now, I'll never have to see him again! I'll never have to deal with all the horrid things he had done to me. "Ky, ready for breakfast now?" A grin the size of an elephant flashed on my face. "You know it!" I said, happy. _TO BE CONTINUED…._


End file.
